


Distraction

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Have you ever had a blowjob from a Tiefling?”
Relationships: Jester/Cymie
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the critical kink [prompt:](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=1622650#cmt1622650)
> 
> Jester/That guard Jester distracting.
> 
> I kind of felt bad for that guy, what if Jester instead distracted him in a little more pleasurable fashion.
> 
> -Jester just giving the guard a blowjob as a distraction really I’m a simple woman.

“I got this,” Jester said quietly and stepped confidently into the view of the guard sitting at the table.

He immediately stood, leaving the sandwich he was eating, and went for his weapon. Jester held up her hands and put on her friendliest smile to show she wasn’t a threat.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not a bad guy.”

The guard didn’t look entirely convinced but he didn’t attack her either so that was something at least. Jeater knew that in the shadows behind her Caleb would be preparing a spell and Veth would have her crossbow ready to fire. Jester hoped it wouldn't come to needing them to hurt the guard.

“Who are you, what are you doing down here?”

“Oh I’m Fiona. I’m one of Master Ikithon's special students.” Jester gave him an exaggerated wink as she said the word special.

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“I’m new.”

“Right. Even so, you’re not meant to be down here.”

“It’s totally okay. I think we can be friends." The guard’s hand tightened on his weapon as Jester took a couple of steps closer. “I’m a really really good friend to have.”

“Why’s that?”

“I know how to be nice to my friends. Super nice.” She slowly ran the fingertips of her right hand over the curve of one of her breasts. His eyes followed the movement. “What’s your name?”

The guard looked back at her face, swallowed and said “Cymie.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“It is?”

“Sure.” Jester took another few steps closer. This time the hand Cymie had on his weapon relaxed. “So Cymie I was thinking maybe I could show you what a good friend I can be while my friends, Master Ikithon’s friends, go through that door over there.”

“What friends?”

“Oh they’re shy. I’m not shy.” Jester cupped her breast through her dress and made a low sound of contentment. “What do you say? We can make friends and they can go on through there?”

“Students of Master Ikithon?”

“Totally,” Jester nodded. "And you know we need to do what he says, he gets mad if we dont do what he says." She saw him look her up and down and lick his lips. She moved closer, stopping about a foot away.

“I don’t know. I think..”

“Have you ever had a blowjob from a Tiefling?”

Cymie’s cheeks flushed with colour. “What? No, I, no.”

“Would you like one? I’m really good at sucking dick.”

Cymie gulped. “I uh, well...”

“I think that’s fair. While my friends go do what Master Ikithon told them to and you can have a fun time. Everyone wins.” Jester could see in his eyes she had him on the hook. She just had to reel him in. She just hoped he at least had a nice dick.

“If you’re here for Master Ikithon I suppose...”

Jester nodded “Absolutely. And while they’re doing the boring stuff you can come in my mouth.” She moved closer and slowly reached out to him. He looked down and watched as she put her hand on his hip. She slid her hand round to his crotch. He looked back up and met her eyes. “Oh Cymie please let me suck it, it’ll feel so good.”

“Yes,” he said quietly. Who could possibly say no to an offer like that?

Jester turned to call over her shoulder. “Okay guys, go do the boring work, I’m going to have some fun with Cymie.”

Caleb and Veth emerged. Caleb gave Jester a concerned look but she gave him a nod.

“Master Ikithon told you to come here?” Cymie asked.

“Ya that’s right,” Caleb said.

“Totally true,” Veth nodded enthusiastically.

Jester rubbed her palm against the front of Cymie’s pants. She could feel he was getting hard.

Cymie cleared his throat. “Well, uh, better carry on then.”

“No rush,” Jester smiled and gave Caleb and Veth a little wave.

Caleb dispelled the glyph of warding and then he and Veth slipped through door, closing it behind them.

“Now we can have a really nice time,” Jester gave Cymie a kiss on the cheek then sank to her knees. It wasn’t exactly comfortable kneeling on the stone floor but she wasn’t there for comfort.

She quickly undid his pants and reached in to take out his cock. The Traveller or whatever deity made sex so good must have heard her prayer because Cymie had a nice dick. It wasn’t too big or too thick. He was clean and mostly erect already.

Jester looked up at him and waggled her eyebrows. “Your dick is pretty.”

“Uh, thanks?” Cymie said, unsure how to respond to that.

“Don’t be nervous,” Jester said, stroking his length with her fingers. “I told you I’m really good at this.”

“Okay,” Cymie let out a long breath and smiled.

Jester took hold of his erection properly and pumped gently a few times. He visibly relaxed, getting used to the idea that this was really happening.

“You’re lucky you know, not everyone has a dick as nice as yours.”

“You’re so beautiful,” he said in the dreamy way of a man that was absolutely at her mercy.

Jester rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock. “Are you just saying that because I’m going to suck your dick?’ She gave him the cutest smile she could.

“No, you’re very beautiful Fiona.”

“Hmm I believe you Cymie, you’re a good guy.”

“I try,” he nodded.

Jester thought of all the horrible things Caleb had suffered and how Cymie was part of the horror of this place. Good guy or not he did have some degree of guilt. Even if he was good he wasn’t innocent.

From the direction Veth and Caleb had gone there was a metallic crunch.

Cymie snapped his head round to look at the door. “What was...?”

Jester leaned forward and closed her mouth over the head of his cock. That brought his focus back to the cute Tiefling on her knees in front of him. She swirled her tongue around him then pulled her head away again for just a moment. She used her hand around the base of his cock to angle it upwards while she ran her tongue along the underside. Jester felt him shiver and any interest in the sound beyond the door evaporated. She licked his shaft again, again, then took him back in her mouth.

“Fiona...” he groaned.

Jester worked her mouth up and down, she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. She sucked hard and he jerked his hips forward. She slid her hand around to his balls, cupping them gently.

Apparently Cymie liked that because he let out a louder moan.

She gave his balls a squeeze as she slid her lips down until her nose touched his black leather belt.

“Oh fuck,” Cymie whimpered.

Jester held him like that for a second or two then took him deeper still, his cock right at the back of her throat.

Fun fact about Tieflings: They usually have a very insensitive gag reflex.

He was looking down at her like she was a deity.

When she pulled back, his cock slipping from her lips, she took hold of him firmly in her hand. He was wet with her saliva. As she pumped him with her hand she lapped at the tip of his cock with the same relaxed rhythm. She didn’t want him to finish too quick, that would defeat the idea of keeping him distracted.

Jester heard another noise from Caleb and Veth's direction so she gave an exaggerated moan and sucked him back into her mouth. That seemed to keep his attention on her.

She heard Veth's voice in her head “Sarsaparilla. You could reply to this message if your mouth wasn’t full.”

Jester decided to reply with the slurping sound of her taking Cymie’s cock deep again.

“You know that’s actually kinda hot,” Veth said.

Jester didn’t reply but chocked back a laugh.

“Are you okay?” Cymie asked. It was sweet he was concerned. If he was a bad guy at least he had good sexual habits.

“Really good,” Jester nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm having a great time.

Jester's head bobbed as she sucked him and licked him and stroked him. She kept building up speed and pressure then easing off to keep him from climax.

After a few cycles he said “Please...please let me...”

She took his dick out of her mouth with a wet pop. “Let you what Cymie?”

Just as she said that Veth’s voice came into her mind again. “We’re in, get down here.”

“Please let me come,” he pleaded.

“Hmm well since you asked nicely...” Jester opened wide and in one smooth motion took him all the way in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks sucking hard. She played with his balls with one hand and rubbed herself through her skirts with the other. She called to the Traveller for guidance to take him over the edge as she touched herself.

Cymie mumbled and moaned then let out a long breath. Jester felt the warm spurts of his come on her tongue and at the back of her throat. She kept sucking and swallowing until she was sure he was spent.

Jester sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The guard looked unsteady on his feet.

“Maybe you should sit,” Jester said.

Cymie nodded and sat over at the nearby table. He still had that look of a man who’d had a divine experience.

Jester got up to her feet. “You stay at your post, I’ll go see how my friends are doing. Be right back.”

Cymie nodded. “I’ll wait right here.” He looked appropriately satisfied.

With a last playful wave Jester left him and headed quickly down the corridor to find out what Caleb and Veth had discovered.

Judging by the crumpled armour oozing gore at the end of the passage it had been typically not-to-plan. She rolled her eyes.

Some things never change.


End file.
